the_disney_afternoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Breaking the Fourth Wall
's Magical World of Toons block.]] Breaking the fourth wall is a comedy device used in fictional media in which a character acknowledges the fact that they are a character in a movie or television show, and are actually aware of being such. There are several ways of breaking the fourth wall; examples include when a character refers to a particular part in a movie or television episode, when a character stops others from performing an occult or criminal act by referring to the fact that it is a "children's movie/show", when a character responds to a real world person who is not physically present (such as the narrator), or when a character looks toward the camera and often talks directly to the viewers. TV episodes Darkwing Duck * "Beauty and the Beet" - The entire episode uses a special framing device in which Darkwing tells the audience about Bushroot's origins. * "Inside Binkie's Brain" - The episode opens with Darkwing and Launchpad at the mercy of Dr. Slug, but the screen then freezes except for Darkwing and Launchpad. Darkwing then decides to answer some fan mail, thus segueing into the main story. * "Clash Reunion" - After capturing the good guys, Megavolt remarks, "At last, I'll be rid of those meddling kids and their nosy dog! Whoa, wrong cartoon." * "The Frequency Fiends" - When Megavolt slams on the brakes of his car and flies through the roof and into the air, he looks at the audience and says, "Let this be a lesson to you, kids. Always wear your seat belt." Then, at the end of the episode, the three Gosalyn clones tap on the screen and ask the viewers for a particle accelerator. ''Goof Troop * "Take Me Out of the Ball Game" - At the end of the episode, Max pulls open the iris-out so he and P.J. can escape the scene. Timon and Pumbaa * "Mind Over Matterhorn" - Near the end of the episode, Fred tells Timon and Pumbaa that they're on TV, to which Pumbaa notices and says, "Hi, Mom!" directly to the audience. Quack Pack * "Return of the T-Squad" - At the end of the episode, Louie catches the iris-out before it closes all the way and says to the audience, "We need a ride back to Earth." Mighty Ducks * "To Catch a Duck" - In response to being asked if they'll ever encounter the bad guys again, Nosedive says, "That depends; have we been renewed for another season?" Comics ''Darkwing Duck * "Turnabout is F.O.W.L. Play" ** The very first page of the story has Steelbeak directly talking to the reader. Additionally, the first bit of text says "A very long prologue", referring to how the story doesn't reveal its title until the sixth page. ** Darkwing attempts to free himself during the flashback. When the flashback that follows is only a single panel long, he criticizes it and yells out to "show a real flashback! You guys can afford it!" ** Steelbeak intrudes on the second flashback, pointing out that the events depicted aren't how Darkwing really got captured. ** After preventing Darkwing from escaping, Steelbeak says, "And now, finally, at last, de moment youse have been waitin' for... de title page!" ** The story ends with a sudden return to the scene from the second flashback, with Steelbeak saying he brought them back to it and is letting Darkwing rewrite the story so that this way Darkwing won't blow him up at the end. * "Son of the Return of the Revenge of the 3-D Man" - Darkwing figures out a plan to defeat 3-D Man by literally peeking ahead in the story, grabbing the upper-right corner of the current page and seeing what happens two pages later. * "Cat in a Hot Tin Suit" - Launchpad tells Darkwing that they "probably won't get to the heavy stuff for at least a few more pages." * "The Kitty Cat Kaper" ** When Darkwing resumes narrating the story following Gosalyn's interruption, it shows the same panel from before, with Darkwing telling Launchpad: "Take note, L.P.! No caption, no scene transition, and the artist gets to reuse a panel! Everyone wins!" ** When Darkwing starts yelling, "BLANKETY-BLANKETY-BLANK!", Launchpad cautions him, reminding him that children may be reading the comic. ''Bonkers'' * "Murder Mania - Part 1" - After Bonkers introduces the three Mania Brothers, Verbo says that "I'd give the kid a cigar, but this is a Disney comic, after all!" He then adds that, since the surgeon general has determined smoking is hazardous to one's health, the kids reading this should ignore the bubble-gum cigar he's holding. * "Murder Mania - Part 2" - During filming, Verbo says, "I'm so hot I should smoke, but as I said in part one of this story, all I've got is a bubble-gum cigar!" * "Blame That Toon!" - In the very first panel, when Bonkers arrives at Fantastic Park, the narration points out that he doesn't work here, to which Bonkers replies, "Ah, whadda you caption boxes know, anyway?" Category:Lists